


The Apology

by DecemberKat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len feels bad about punching Ray for no reason, so he goes to apologize.</p><p>And things just go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

Ray could smell him before he saw Leonard Snart standing at the doorway to his lab, the scent of pine trees and winter frost wafting in to his sensitive nose. He didn't bother turning around.

“Do you need something?” he asked coldly. It was a few moments before the other man replied,

“I'm sorry,” This made Ray turn from his work table and look up. He saw Len wince subtly at the blossoming stain of dark bruise across Ray's cheekbone. “I shouldn't've hit you, it was wrong,” Len paused and stepped further into the room. “I was angry, but... I wasn't angry at you. You didn't deserve it, and... I'm sorry.” Ray sat there for a long moment, staring up at the other man, trying to figure out whether he was being genuine or whether this was just another one of his lies. Ray sighed and stood up, mere inches away from Len's face. 'This is a bad idea,' he thought.

“...alright,” he said finally. “Apology accepted.” There was a moment of silence. Len was actually a few inches shorter than he was, which would make it the easiest thing in the world to lean down slightly and press his lips to Len's, which looked incredibly soft this close up...

“Ray?” Len said. The taller man felt his face flush as he tried to take a step back, only to bump into his chair. He fumbled around for a moment before regaining his dignity.

“Is there anything else?” he stated, a little sharper than he'd intended. “That you need, I mean? I've been working on some improvements for the cold gun, I mean, if you'd like to go over them...” Ray trailed off as he noticed Len stepping closer towards him.

“I really do feel badly about that argument.” he said. Ray tried to ignore the steady pool of arousal that Len's voice was summoning to the base of his spine, and had someone turned up the heat in the building, because Ray could swear he hadn't been this warm a few minutes ago.

“It's okay,” Ray assured him when he could get his voice back. “You don't really need to... what are you doing?” Len was now standing less than an inch away from the taller man's face, blue eyes skimming over his features in what Ray could've sworn was lust if it hadn't been such a ridiculous idea.

“What I'm doing,” said Len, interrupting Ray's buzzing thoughts. “Is making it up to you.” And with that, Len pressed his (incredibly soft) lips to Ray's, gently, as though the taller man was some porcelain doll he was scared of breaking. After a moment, the shock of Len's actions wore off, and Ray found himself pressing into the kiss, deepening it even, as his hands wandered their way onto Len's hips and waist and farther to caress the other man's back and shoulders.

When they finally broke apart, Len's lips were red from kissing, and his eyes were as innocent as he'd ever seen them.

“Like I said,” Ray whispered. “Apology accepted.” And for the first time since he'd know him, Len smiled.


End file.
